Valentine's Day
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Bem... Eu... – e avermelhou. – Eu quero saber porque acho que tem uma grande chance de eu ser namorado de uma pessoa sem saber...'


**Valentine's Day  
**

_Sam! - chamou cutucando as costelas do maior. - Sam!

O Winchester mais novo abriu um dos olhos e assustou-se ao ver o rosto de Castiel praticamente colado ao seu, os dedos finos cutucando dolorosamente suas costelas.

_Cas? - e ajeitou-de melhor, pra finalmente prestar atenção ao anjo. - O que você quer? São... - e olhou o relógio que estava no bidê. - Caramba, são 2hrs da manhã, eu consegiu dormir há 40min atrás!

_Desculpe. - disse, agora arrependido por ter acordado o moreno. - Eu não tinha a intenção...

_Tudo bem, - disse coçando um dos olhos tentando se manter desperto. - aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou preocupado olhando pra a cama do irmão, mas o loiro dormia jogado na cama, a baba escorrendo pelo canto da boca. - Por que acordou apenas a mim?

_É que eu preciso de você. - disse olhando fundo em seus olhos. - Você já teve uma namorada não é?

_Aham, - disse, ainda sem entender porque o interesse naquele assunto e àquela hora da madrugada. - mas será que a gente não pode conversar sobre isso amanhã?

_Na verdade... Isso é meio urgente. - disse, os olhos azuis imploravam e Sam finalmente concordou, levantando.

_O que quer saber?

_Bem, eu não sei pra quê serve o dia dos namorados... E eu pensei que talvez você pudesse me explicar...

Sam coçou os olhos, mas de repente todo o sono pareceu ir embora por mágica.

_Por que o interesse por isso de repente? – perguntou curioso.

_Bem... Eu... – e avermelhou. – Eu quero saber porque acho que tem uma grande chance de eu ser namorado de uma pessoa sem saber...

_C-Como é? – e piscou os olhos repetidamente, sem entender ao certo.

_Bem... Ele também não deve ter percebido ainda

_El_e_? – e mordeu o inferior da boca, ainda mais curioso. – Mas Cas você é um homem e...

_Sam, isso é normal, coisas assim acontecem e se isso te deixa mais tranquilo, eu não tenho sexo lembra?

_Sim, mas... Ãh... Deixa pra lá, só pergunta o que quer saber. – disse por fim, Castiel era complexo demais para ele tentar entender, mesmo com o eu QI.

_Primeiro, por que é preciso comprar um presente?

_Bem, na verdade, não é preciso comprar um presente, você pode fazer algo especial e dar para ela, sabe, pra pessoa por quem você está apaixonado. – disse.

_Hum... E como a gente sabe que está apaixonada por uma pessoa? Quero dizer...

_É só você observar...

_Observar?

_É. – e sorriu quando o anjo tombou a cabeça para o lado, visivelmente confuso. – Normalmente é a pessoa com quem você tem um laço forte, a pessoa em quem confia e faria tudo por ela e mesmo com todos os defeitos que ela possua, ainda assim você a acha perfeita...

_Sam, você andou tomando sangue de demônio ultimamente?

_Não, Cas... Por que a pergunta? – e achou estranho o foco da conversa estar mudando de repente.

_Porque você estava lendo meus pensamentos... – disse, encarando o moreno de modo desconfiado.

_Bom, Cas, não sei se você lembra, mas eu tenho experiência nisso. – e sorriu triste lembrando-se de Jéssica.

Castiel piscou algumas vezes, não sabendo se devia dizer algo ou não.

_Voltando ao assunto, Cas... – disse de repente, não se deixando abater. – Acho que nós dois sabemos a quem você é ligado e por quem você está apaixonado. – e sorriu, olhando discretamente na direção do irmão que ressonava baixinho.

Castiel seguiu seu olhar e sorriu involuntariamente ao vê-lo abraçado em um travesseiro.

_Sim, eu sei Sam... – disse, mas de repente o olhar se tornou triste. – O fato é que talvez ele não compartilhe dos mesmos sentimentos que eu...

Sam suspirou, por mais que o irmão fosse superligado ao anjo e tivesse vários momentos íntimos com ele, não saberia dizer se Dean estava apaixonado.

_...Cas, eu... Isso, aham... – e abraçou-se mais ao travesseiro, resmungando mais um pouco. – Cas, eu... Não tenho... Coragem...

_Bem, acho que você já tem a sua resposta. – sussurrou o moreno, sorrindo ao ver Castiel avermelhar.

O anjo concordou e então se despediu, indo embora em seguida, deixando que Sam voltasse ao seu tão amado descanso.

No dia seguinte Dean acordou com os enormes olhos do anjo em si.

_C-Cas?

_Dean... – e esperou que ele se sentasse, para encara-lo melhor. – Eu sei que talvez seja recente demais, mas depois de todos aqueles olhares e conversas, isso sem falar dos espaços pessoais que você parou de se importar, bem... Eu pensei que... A gente devia ficar junto, porque eu gosto de você e estou inclinado a pensar que você também sente algo por mim.

_C-Cas você... Meu Deus, por que você acha isso?

_Então eu pensei errado? – e por mais que seu rosto não demonstrasse, seus olhos gritavam de tristeza.

_Eu... – e os olhos arregalaram-se, segurou o rosto do moreno com as mãos, forçando o anjo a encara-lo. – Eu não disse isso, quero dizer... Cas...

_Dean, está tudo bem, fui eu quem não... – mas foi calado pelos lábios do outro. – Por que fez isso, Dean?

_Eu cansei de tentar esconder... – disse, sem se importar em ver se Sam estava no quarto. – Acho que já estava mais do que na hora de dizer a você o que eu sinto...

_Mas você...

_Esquece o que eu disse, Cas... Eu só quero ficar com você. – e sorriu.

O moreno também sorriu, acompanhando o outro, esqueceu até mesmo do dia dos namorados e pra quê ele servia, Dean poderia lhe ensinar sobre isso mais tarde, agora só queria beijá-lo mais uma vez, e foi o que fez.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei que não é dia dos namorados e que já passou faz tempo, mas sei lá, deu vontade de escrever U.U


End file.
